Unleashed
by Kalana Fox
Summary: After investigating a recent plot by Eggman, Sonic is trapped in one of his machines and robbed of his Chaos Energy. Now, with new threats facing him, can Sonic restore a broken world and restore his Chaos Energy before his inner beast does something bad?
1. The Beast Within

Yes, I DO realize this is my fifth started fic when I have four in the works already, but I couldn't help it! This has been sitting in my head, boiling and bubbling till it overflowed just now and I HAVE to write it or I literally will explode, that's just how I work.

Anyway, this fic is essentially a theory fic for the new Sonic Unleashed game. This is not only how I think the story might go, but it is also my theory on how WereSonic is born and the relationship between him and Sonic. Don't worry, this won't be anywhere near a yaoi, that's not what I meant by "relationship".

So yes, this fic is indeed like Chaos and Disorder, but this time around I'll try not to make this as overly complicated as my 06 theory, but knowing me you never know what might happen. Enough of my ramblings, on to this story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters involved. I only own this theory and any misc. characters that may appear. Also, if I owned Sonic, then the franchise wouldn't be on a downhill slope right now.

* * *

_Clang!_ Another of the robots went down. Sonic landed in a kneeling position in front of the small pile of scrap metal panting from his non-stop fighting.

He had been chasing after Eggman for some time now, trying to stop whatever hair-brained scheme the messed up doctor had formed this time. However, he'd been too late last time and now Eggman had all the emeralds, something the blue hedgehog couldn't let last for much longer. He was surprised, to say the least, that the good doctor had made his new base out in space, but it perplexed the hedgehog as to why.

He didn't have much longer to think on it as more robots were heading in his direction. He was on a floating platform right below what he assumed to be the main platform leading to the central controls. As one of the new robots approached and aimed its revealed gun at the blue blur Sonic jumped into the air and prepared to spin.

"Not today, guys!" he shouted triumphantly as he homing attacked each one until he landed on the ledge of an opening in the giant fortress that looked like a giant metallic tunnel.

Sonic took a few steps inside trying to discern where in the base he was. He didn't have long to think about it, for a loud, metallic clang was heard behind him causing him to turn around quickly.

Behind him was a giant robot, larger than the previous ones and easily three times his size. A light on the robot's head moved around until settled in the center making the creation beep a few times. Sonic, through past experiences, recognized this sound as the "lock-on" sound common with Eggman's biggest machines. The hedgehog took this as a cue to run and started to rev down the hallway as fast as he could with the robot in hot pursuit.

Being who he was, the blue blur couldn't resist taunting the creation for its obvious slowness, but what happened next came as a surprise to him. The robot's arm suddenly detached from its body, staying connected through a thick white chord. Upon seeing this, Sonic ceased his taunts and focused on running, but it was too late, he felt cold steel encircling his small body and felt himself being pulled back towards the robot.

He tried to pull free but he couldn't move, the robot's grip was too tight. He felt the rush of moving again and when he looked around he found himself and the robot on top of the fortress, which from his perspective looked like a military air base. Once again he tried to free himself from his cold prison, but to no avail. He couldn't roll up or move his legs and arms at all in this situation. Then he heard it, laughter. _HIS_ laughter. Laughter that he'd gotten so accustomed to that he could recognize it even if it was behind a voice box.

"Eggman." He hissed and turned his head in the direction of the voice, narrowing his eyes into a glare in the process.

The doctor was seated in a watchtower that was encased in metal painted red while the part he himself was in was encased in glass. Sonic could see many controls through the glass and figured that was the control tower of the base.

"Hello Sonic, long time no see!" Eggman said in a voice that always made Sonic annoyed. It was the kind of voice that suggested that he had bested you and he'd won.

Perhaps that was true, given the situation, but Sonic wasn't one to give up so easily, especially when it came to fights like this.

"I thought I smelled the scent of a rotten egg."

"Brave words for someone without the upper hand, hedgehog."

"You think this hunk of cheap metal can hold ME?"

"Looks like he's doing a very good job of it from here."

Sonic ground his teeth together. He couldn't escape from this hold and he knew it, but worse of all was that he didn't know what the doctor planned to do next.

"Hmm, looks like the fast-talking hedgehog has run out of words." Eggman laughed to himself for a moment and then stopped abruptly to give the order "Crush him."

Immediately the robot's other hand started to move towards the captive Sonic. It seemed like it was all in slow motion. He couldn't escape, he knew that, so the only thing he could do at that moment was close his eyes and hope it was swift.

As he waited to feel the other hand come on top of him, he felt it. A familiar feeling that he'd felt countless times before. The feeling of power, greater than his own. He was THIS close to them? He kept his eyes tightly shut, as tight as he could in order to tap into that dormant power.

Just as the robot's other hand started to enclose around the rest of him a bright flash of golden light followed by an explosion occurred, resulting in the robot's hand blowing off. Floating in the air was Sonic, but no longer his blue self, he was now golden and stronger than he had previously been.

"Shit!" cursed Eggman as he pressed several buttons in the control tower in quick succession. The seat he was sitting in began to lower at a fast paced away from the battlefield.

Sonic just smirked as more rounds of robots came to try to stop him.

A golden flame appeared around him a split second before he began to fly towards his new opponents, flying through each and destroying them instantly.

He did this multiple times to every robot that tried to get in his way, but he had another goal. He zipped around the base until he found an entrance to another tunnel. He flew inside this, looking for any way into the deeper parts of the base. He finally found a few doors and blasted through each of them until he came into a white room.

He knew instantly that this was the room he'd been looking for, but he couldn't see Eggman. The room was metallic like the rest of the base. In the center of the room was a strange machine. It had seven pedestals arranged in a circle, on each pedestal sat one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. In the air above the center of the circle was a machine that looked like it could rotate with about three claw-like things shooting out from the bottom. These "claws" also looked like they could rotate. On the end of each claw was a flat circle with a smaller antenna in the center. The tip of each antenna had a ball melded onto them.

"Pretty fancy machine ya got there, Eggman." He mused, more to himself.

"Why thank you, Sonic." Came the unexpected response from the other side of the room.

Sonic turned towards the doctor and narrowed his eyes again. There was that same tone of voice that he hated. He had a decent idea of where this tone of voice was coming from, but it rarely, if ever, lasted for this long. Something was up, but the hedgehog didn't know what.

"How do you like it?" Eggman asked stepping forward. It didn't sound like much of a question, more of an admiration for his own work. "After years of researching those emeralds I have finally managed to create a machine that will bend their powers to my will!"

Sonic snorted at this and replied, "Isn't that what all your machines did?"

"Oh no, dear Sonic, though my previous machines did succeed at harnessing the Emerald's powers they failed at one thing."

Sonic cocked an eyebrow in mild interest at this supposed flaw.

Eggman took to walking in a circle around the room as he continued to boast.

"You see, my previous creations were built on limited understanding of how the Emeralds work. Because of their limitations they were only able to harness about fifty percent of the true power of the Emeralds."

He stopped his pace of the room, stopping in front of a podium-like structure that matched the room.

"This machine, however, is able to use the full power of the Emeralds! Not a quarter, half, or three quarters but all of it!"

Sonic's eyes widened at this. He hadn't known the previous statistics but if what Eggman was saying was true, then he'd have to end this quickly!

"Well, as stunning as those statistics are, it ends now." He raised his hand to prepare a pulse of Chaos energy, but was shocked to find that he couldn't move.

"Wha…" he turned his eyes to look at the doctor and found that he had a remote control in his hand.

"Hehe, why the shocked look? You didn't honestly think I was joking, did you?"

Sonic opening his mouth slightly to retort but whatever was holding him there made it hard to talk.

"When I said it could control all the energy of the Chaos Emeralds I did mean it. It also means…" he stepped forward a bit and knelt down to Sonic's eye level. "Those who can use the Emeralds powers." He stepped back then as Sonic's eyes portrayed more shock and just a small hint of fear.

"Yes, Sonic, people like you and Shadow are also subject to this machine's control, because both of you can control one-hundred percent of the power in these gems. However, telling you this isn't important. I now have all I need to complete my plan."

Sonic's eyes shrunk a tiny bit. All he needed? What did that mean?

"I see you're still confused. It should be expected from someone as impulsive as you, but fine I will tell you since this may be the last thing you ever see or hear." He cleared his throat and pressed another button. Sonic felt himself start to move towards the center circle of the machine, but he wasn't controlling anything! He stopped suddenly right in the center.

"This machine can do more than just harness the full power of the Emeralds. This machine also has the ability to give and take power from an source of Chaos energy such as, say, you and Shadow. Now, I've obviously never done this before, so this is all based in theory, but fortunately for me my guinea pig has arrived."

Realization finally dawned on Sonic. This had all been a trap. Right from the beginning, this had been a trap to capture him in super form.

"Do you see now, Sonic?" Eggman asked mockingly from his position behind the podium. "If I take away the Chaos energy that flows within your body, you'll be nothing but a normal hedgehog then destroying you will be a piece of cake!"

Eggman laughed while more and more fear slowly crept into Sonic. He couldn't escape. Just like when he was in the robot's grasp, he couldn't escape. He knew the full power of the Emeralds was flowing in him right now, but his attempts to shut it off weren't working. It was like trying to stop a leak, no matter how much you cover the opening it keeps coming back in stronger flows.

"Now then, Sonic, be a good guinea pig…and hold still!" with that the mad doctor pressed another button on his strange remote and in an instant the hedgehog felt immense pain.

He could slightly move now, but the more he moved the more pain he felt coursing through his body. He opened his eyes, trying to see what was going on but all he could see were streaks of purple energy that looked like miniature lightning bolts. He clenched his eyes shut again and tried hard to keep from screaming from the pain. It felt like thousands of needles were flowing through his bloodstream, but not the average pin needle, more like huge sewing needles!

He fell on his knees but the pain was still going. He could feel the flow of Chaos Energy leaving him and he knew at this point that he was back to being blue again. He could hear Eggman laughing triumphantly, but it seemed like it was growing farther away.

Finally the pain was too much and he cried out slightly, refusing to let the insane scientist see him beg for mercy. He tried to get up, but the pain just made him fall down on his stomach again. Then he felt something. It was new, unfamiliar and made him shrink a bit in fear. He didn't have long to contemplate the sudden feeling because just as suddenly as the feeling came, he felt as if his insides were being ripped apart. This made him shout out despite his pride.

This excruciating and new pain lasted for longer than Sonic had hoped for. He felt something changing but he couldn't tell what. He opened his eyes slightly, and could see his arm physically changing but his vision was becoming blurry.

Somewhere in the distance he thought he heard Eggman swear aloud and start to panic, but he didn't know why. He wasn't able to contemplate it either as another wave of pain struck his insides. It felt like his mind was splitting and he found it harder and harder to stay awake. He couldn't keep it up, in the end, his strength was zapped and the last thing he remembered was seeing his arms, but they weren't his, they looked too different.

* * *

_Groggily Sonic felt consciousness return to him. He opened his eyes and found his vision to be blurry for a moment but it quickly focused. He was still in the room with that machine. But how long had he been out? He moved to rub his head but stopped. Why wasn't his arm moving? He tried to look around to see what was going on but found his head wasn't responding either. Nothing responded. He wondered briefly if he was paralyzed, but that idea was quickly dispelled when he felt his head move to look upon a very scared Eggman._

"_What gotten into you, Eggy?" he tried to say but found his body didn't respond to that either. He was thoroughly confused now. He couldn't move, but yet something or someone was controlling his body._

"_N-Now, now Sonic, I know you may be a little angry but we can talk this out!" he heard Eggman plead. That was just weird. Eggman rarely ever pled to him unless it was in mockery, but this sounded like he was genuinely scared._

_He was about to voice another question when he heard something VERY unfamiliar. It was a growl that came from him, but he didn't make the growl nor did his growls ever sound like a wild monster!_

_Sonic felt his body moving towards the frightened scientist slowly, hungry growls coming from deep within his chest. The poor hedgehog was scared just as badly as the cowering scientist in front of him._

_Sonic saw Eggman flinch and he wondered why but then saw that his hand had been raised. But this wasn't his hand! His arm was never this big or covered in thick blue and white fur and he knew for a fact he didn't have claws! But this hand did, and it was about to rip the mad scientist to shreds._

"_No!" Sonic called out, trying desperately to gain control of the arm. He tried to will it to move back down, or at least move in a direction that would miss or not immediately kill the madman._

_He could feel his efforts working a little as his arm began to shake with the force of two wills trying to control it. This moments hesitation gave Eggman all the time he needed to press a button in the wall that opened up a nearby window. Due to the outer space atmosphere, a vortex was caused picking Sonic up and flinging him towards the open window. Just before he fell off he saw his hands come up and grasp the bottom of the opening, bending the metal as he griped it._

_He heard Eggman laughing and heard him saying something but he couldn't fully understand it. He saw one of his hands move up to try to pull him back in, but it slipped and now he was dangling by one hand. He saw the Emeralds fall out of the building and back down to the Earth. He felt himself trying to swing back up to try again at getting back in, but he lost his grip on the window's opening and began to fall back to the Earth too._

_Sonic didn't know what to do. In super form this wouldn't be much of a problem, but he wasn't in super form anymore let alone in control of his own body which no longer resembled his body at all._

_Whoever controlled his body now turned slightly, allowing Sonic to see the earth as he fell. What he saw instead shocked him to no end. The Earth was broken! As if the world was made of glass and someone took their hand and smashed it. He could briefly see the purple core of the planet but couldn't see anything more as the heat of the atmosphere surrounded him. He was struggling to remain conscious and he could tell somehow that whatever controlled him now was doing the same. Soon though, as he fell, Sonic lost consciousness again for the second time that day._

* * *

There we go, there's the first chapter. So the beast is born. In case anyone was confused, the second part is in italics because it's all basically Sonic observing and not directly doing anything. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll post the next chapter soon.

Kalana Fox


	2. More Problems

Wow…I honestly thought this story would be well received, but not THIS well received! Thank you, thank you very much to the people who have reviewed, faved, and story alerted this fic on . Thank you as well to the people who have commented and faved this on DeviantArt. It makes me motivated to continue when people review so nicely.

Anyway, as promised here's the second chapter, where a little more light is shed upon the situation.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters involved. I only own this theory and any misc. characters that may appear. Also, if I owned Sonic, then the franchise wouldn't be on a downhill slope right now.

* * *

Sonic groaned as he felt intense light. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to keep out the offending sun. Suddenly he sat up with his eyes opened. Where was he? What happened? He couldn't remember a whole lot.

He grasped his head slightly in one hand; he could feel a strong headache coming. Looking around he found himself in a forest with thick trees. He couldn't remember how he got here. Suddenly his head exploded in a wave of pain making him cry out slightly and move both hands to grip his aching temple in vain attempts to soothe it.

Images began to flash briefly behind his closed eyelids. He remembered space and Eggman. He recalled the giant robot that had been holding him captive. He remembered going super. His eyes opened suddenly as the headache only got worse. Images of his changed arm and recollection of not moving on his own filled his head. What happened to him?

He brought an arm down to examine it. Same arm he'd known all his life, thin with pale skin, not the bulky, hairy arm he remembered seeing previously. Maybe it was a dream or some horrible nightmare?

He laughed a bit at the thought. He hadn't had nightmares since he was just a hedgehoglet. His mirth was short lived though because his eyes drifted to his hands, which were normally gloved. His gloves were gone, exposing his pale hand. Where were his gloves? He only ever took them off to sleep so he knew he had them on when he left to fight Eggman.

Was it not a dream? He thought he felt something laughing and moving in his mind, but his thoughts were cut short by his stomach protesting the absence of food. How long had he been out?

As he stood up, he groaned a bit from the strain. His muscles and bones ached, possibly from the fall. The hedgehog was still unsure of how he'd survived without being super, but he counted his blessings anyway.

He stretched a bit, relieving some of the left over pain then sped off in whatever direction he felt best to find civilization.

* * *

"Grr, where is he?!" a frustrated Tails asked to no one in particular.

He'd been in this African village for three days now investigating a strange earthquake that had happened a few days ago. Normally, he would pass earthquakes as just what they were, but this one seemed different from the ones born of nature. The earthquake was rather large and he was getting strong Chaos signature readings from the area around the village. The fox suspected Eggman behind it, but he needed to discuss it with Sonic first. Currently, though, he was having difficulty finding or contacting his friend and mentor.

He knew that Sonic had gone to stop Eggman without any of them, and sometime after that was when the earthquake happened. Tails hadn't heard or seen Sonic since then, which made him slightly worried. Sonic usually established contact or a 'mission success' by this point, but it'd been three whole days already!

Tails sighed as he adjusted some things on his Chaos Energy Analyzer. It was a new invention by him. He made it so that he could find people like Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles easily based on their Chaos Energy readings. He'd done some research that showed that anyone who can manipulate the Emeralds and their power without the need or help of machinery could do this with the help of special energy signatures. He'd found that the energy was called "Chaos Energy" by a few others who'd studied the same thing at some point. The energy acted as a part of the bloodstream and the aura around the specific persons with the gift. It was a gift, he believed, because you had to be born with the power to do so, which was why Eggman always used machines.

"This thing is broken…" he grumbled to himself. The readings around this area were going crazy and if Sonic was around here, he wouldn't be able to know it because of the wild readings.

Just as he was about to make another adjustment the wild readings calmed down.

"What?" he pressed a button and was delighted to find a special energy signature moving into a point just outside the village. He recognized the signature immediately.

"Sonic!"

He hurriedly pushed himself away from the wooden table he'd been sitting at in his rented hut. The fox wasted no time in speeding out using his tails as a propeller. It didn't take long to find the target, but when he did he stopped suddenly, slightly shocked at the state and condition his friend was in.

"Sonic! Sonic what happened to you?!"

He saw the blue hedgehog lift his head up slightly to look at him. He saw the trademark grin then a thumbs up before his friend collapsed forward.

"Sonic!" Tails ran towards him again and knelt down to see if he was okay. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse, but it was a faint one.

Carefully he picked the hedgehog up and flew back towards his temporary home in the village.

* * *

_He felt cold. Really cold. Colder than he'd ever felt before, even when he was on top of Ice Cap Mountain he wasn't __**THIS**__ cold. He opened his eyes a bit and found himself in darkness. Complete and utter darkness._

"_Where am I?" he asked aloud, trying not to show fear but he knew his voice faltered slightly._

_He thought he heard something laugh, but it didn't sound human. It sounded like some kind of animal or monster was laughing._

"_Who's there? Show yourself, you coward!"_

"_Coward?" came the very unexpected response. Sonic didn't recognize the voice. It sounded slightly like his own, but this one sounded different. Like the deep, guttural growl of an untamed animal. "I think you're the one who's the coward, but that should be expected of the weakest one."_

_Sonic felt his temper rise. How dare this unseen stranger call him a coward. He wasn't the one hiding!_

"_I dare you to come out and say that to my face!"_

_He got no verbal response but he could hear the creature laughing more._

"_Soon, weakling, soon."_

* * *

Sonic's eyes shot open and he found himself staring up at a ceiling made of twigs and animal skin. His ear twitched at the sound of shuffling feet to his right. Moving his head slightly he saw Tails moving around and messing with some machines as he usually did. He smiled a bit at seeing a familiar face, but then he felt his stomach complain again.

"Tails." He called out, a bit surprised at how dehydrated his voice sounded. His two-tailed friend heard him though and rushed over with a glass of water.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" he handed the glass of water to him, which Sonic gratefully accepted and gulped down within a few seconds.

"Yeah…just really hungry. How long have I been out?"

Tails moved again to bring some food, apples and other assortments of fruit, to the blue hedgehog.

"Thanks, buddy." He picked up an apple and started eating it, resorting to just shuffling all the food down when he realized how famished he really was.

"You've been out for about three hours. I found you near the outskirts of the village, you collapsed just as I reached you. I think it may've been your hunger, dehydration, over exertion on your body or possibly all three."

Sonic paused his engorging for a brief moment.

"Three hours, you say…what time is it now?"

"About two hours before sunset."

Sonic nodded in understanding then continued eating the food that was left for him.

"Sonic, what happened to you?"

"Whatdya mean?"

"You're bruised and cut up almost everywhere and you were missing for three days!"

Sonic paused again. He'd been sleeping in the forest for three days? He knew his body ached but he didn't recall seeing bruises or cuts when he examined himself earlier.

"Which reminds me…" Tails continued. "How did the fight with Eggman go?"

Sonic chewed his food carefully, thinking of the best way to respond. Should he tell his best friend about that strange event? No, he didn't want to worry his friend with his mental health.

"It went fine. Eggman's plans always have a weak spot so he's taken care of for now."

"Good!" Tails grinned, seeming satisfied with the answer. Suddenly his expression turned serious again making the hedgehog cock an eyebrow at his friend's sudden change of mood.

"All well and good, but there's another issue we have."

"There's always another issue when Egghead's involved. What is it?"

"Some time after you'd left for space, there was a huge earthquake that, according to the news, was all over the world. There's never been an earthquake that big before. Not only that, but my Chaos Energy Analyzer was going crazy with readings. I could barely find you earlier because of the other readings. I feel something's wrong and that Eggman's behind it."

Sonic stayed quiet as he chewed the remainder of the last fruit, contemplating what he'd been told. Could that strange machine he'd been trapped in have something to do with it?

"Maybe, Tails." He responded finally. "If he is, I'll find out for sure. I'll go investigate tomorrow."

"In your condition? I think you should consider staying put for a bit. At least until your cuts and bruises heal up."

Sonic felt another headache coming on. Maybe he should take up that offer and sleep a bit more.

"Okay." Was the simple response he made. Another few moments of silence passed then another thought came to him. "Hey, isn't this your bed?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it, there's extra things the villagers gave me to make another bed and besides, I think you'll only need to be here a few more days before your wounds are gone."

"Oh, ok." He felt really tired for some reason so he tried not to make any long responses.

He heard Tails move away, probably to go make that other bed for himself. Sonic's eyes drooped close and he fell into sleep.

* * *

Sonic's eyes shot open again, but this time he was in a panic. It felt as if he couldn't breathe. He sat up quickly, lightly holding his throat in vain attempts to coax air into it. He felt himself breathing but he couldn't feel air going into his lungs. He looked out the nearest window and saw that it was very late into twilight. Within a few minutes the sun would be completely down.

He suddenly felt some pings of pain throughout his body similar to the ones he felt that day in space, but not as severe. What was going on? He looked around to try and find Tails but when he found his friend he was already peacefully asleep.

"_Damn._" He thought to himself. Suddenly a horrible feeling came over him. It felt similar to the feeling he felt that strange time in the machine, but this time it was different slightly. It felt like he needed to eat again, but it also felt like he needed to eat something alive and fresh.

His eyes widened at how strong the feeling to eat meat was. He never ate meat that often and when he did it wasn't a whole lot. Besides, the meat he ate at those times was dead and nicely cooked. This feeling made him crave for fresh meat.

He felt the headache from earlier coming back with full force and once again felt as if something was moving around in his mind.

He had to get out of there. He glanced over at Tails whom was still silently sleeping. He needed to get away. He felt that he needed to be as far away from here as you could get or he'd hurt his friend. It frustrated him, but he needed to.

His body screamed out in pain the moment he moved to get out of the bed, but he didn't care; his only concern was getting away.

Quickly but silently he limped towards the door and out into the night, shutting the door behind him as silently as he'd come out. Then he took off running. Running as fast as his legs would let him go in his condition. He needed to be away, as far away as he could get.

He looked up at the sky and could see telltale signs of night. All the while as he ran he felt more and more pain throughout his body and he kept feeling something moving inside of him, as if it was beginning to wake up.

He ran for what seemed like hours when it had only been several minutes. Was he far enough away? He looked behind him and just saw endless rows of trees, no visible sign of the village if there was any sight beyond the trees.

He collapsed to his knees in a small clearing. His hands were out in front of him on the ground, still ungloved. He tried to get back up, to keep on running but he couldn't move. He couldn't move. Just like in the base.

He felt himself start to panic but he caught himself and closed his eyes instead, trying to settle his heavy breathing. The pain had subsided it seemed and he didn't feel movement in his brain. Was this a good sign?

He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when it came back stronger and more ruthless than before. He cried out as the force of the pain cause him to fall forward more, but his arms still managed to hold him up. Again he tried to move but his muscles wouldn't listen to him.

The hedgehog felt himself starting to lose consciousness again.

"_Not again…"_ he thought. The world was becoming blurry around him and he could slightly see his arms starting to change the way they had before.

"_No…"_ he struggled to remain awake but the pain was becoming unbearable and it felt as if something strong and vicious was pounding on his mentality, forcing him into a comatose state of mind.

"_D-Damnit…"_ was his last thought as the world around him became consumed to blackness and the sounds of that same guttural laugh echoed throughout his mind.

* * *

Few, well that was fun! I hope everyone who liked the first chapter enjoyed this one as well. I worked hard to keep Tails in character since I don't tend to write with him for prolonged periods. So how was it? What will Sonic do in his uncontrollable state now that he is no longer in space? I'm seriously questioning the rating right now. I honestly don't know just how mind scarring I could make this story based on this theory of mine and the next chapter may or may not test the mental strength of children who can read T stories. Can anyone tell me what they think in a review? I may or may not lift this story to M, it all depends on how the next chapter goes.

Kalana Fox


End file.
